


He And She And The Devil Makes Three

by ni21



Series: Inu's Poly Dreams [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, platonic Zorobin, they are just friends alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: It started as a casual thing. Not worth naming or anything... Well, somewhere along the way of 'casual', Zoro had gotten lost and now he's in love with two people who barely ever interact together. Time to change that, isn't it?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Tashigi/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Inu's Poly Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938397
Comments: 27
Kudos: 41
Collections: Modern Times, Set Sail One Piece Mid Year Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inurshuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few things I have to say first, before you go off reading.  
> 1\. I'm sorry I took some liberties with what you requested in the form, I truly hope that's alright.  
> 2\. Naming this thing was a nightmare. I went from the working title of "He wants it all, He wants it now" to "Hmmmm maybe another lyric?" And then I had "I want to ride my bicycle" stuck in my head? Complete with the picture of the three of them riding tiny bicycles around that single braincell in my head trying to think of a title? Well now I got something I kinda like. Excuse the English it was supposed to rhyme 😅  
> 3\. Have fun reading!

He was admittedly nervous as he watched his friends get ready for their outing. Increasingly annoyed too. 

"Seriously, Robin, this is like basic relationship 101: if your girlfriend has a big thing, you go. How hard is that? I'd charge the shit out of him if he was my boyfriend," the woman he saw as his sister raged as if he wasn’t right fucking there, but Robin only laughed.

"Today's speech isn't that big a deal, I orate all the time, and also, he isn't my boyfriend."

"Yeah, not yet, he isn't, but don't think we don't know that when he's all miserable and alone and has finally lost enough limbs so nobody would want him, you will take pity on him. You or Luffy. No clue how you constantly deal with this lost excuse of a human," Nami raged.

What the actual fuck? Wasn't like he had lost any limbs… Sure, there was the eye thing and all, but big fucking deal. Hadn’t been his fault anyways, would have never happened if he were allowed to use his swords on the job. Also, miserable and alone, his ass. He was just about to tell her to stay behind too so he could show her how miserable and alone he was, but like so often, Robin saved him from one of his more… reckless impulses… obviously, in the most condescending way imaginable, gently slapping his cheek, and with the most radiant fucking smile ever on her face, she snuggled up to him. 

"Why, yes, of course, I'd take this grumpy little Marimo. In fact, if we're single when I turn forty in 6 years, I'll shackle his tight little butt to me in marriage, isn’t that right Zoro-kun?" she sang in a voice and mannerisms that were more like Perona than herself. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake, 'tight little butt'! Who are you and what the fuck did you do with Robin? Also, of course, it's tight, why the fuck wouldn't it be tight? Wouldn't hurt if you got yourself a proper job instead of just spending your day working out and sleeping… Online courses my ass!" 

Gods, he fucking loved how her furiously red face clashed with her orange hair. He’d fucking love to point out that she didn’t make all that much money herself as a weather girl, and that maybe, if she hadn’t been the greedy witch she was, she might still be making the big bucks at the jewelry store, but a tight grip on his shoulder kept him from going full on suicidal. Sure as shit, was a sore topic for her. 

Barked a laugh instead and pulled Robin flush against him, to say the next best stupid thing, "Well, obviously, I have to work out like that. She'll be forty when we marry, one of us has to be in shape."

"Thin ice, Zoro-kun," Robin whispered against his forehead in that overly nice way that made his hair stand on end but for sure looked like nothing but a loving gesture to Nami who turned away with an overly dramatic shiver.

"You two are disgusting! Just fucking bang already, will you?" Nami huffed and left the room.

“I think this was the most dramatic exit yet, maybe we should throw in a kiss next time,” Robin joked, untangling from him. 

“Can’t really blame her, can you? Got kinda worried this would turn out as some vore bullshit, with how all over me you were.”

“Are you saying that it is not one of your kinks, Zoro-sama~” she teased, playing cute and innocent as if she wasn’t fucking towering over him like a goddamned tree. 

“Just fuck off already, will ya? Can’t be late to your own speech,” he said, guilt creeping up his spine because relationship or not, they were friends and he  _ should _ be there. Even though she may or may not have pushed her speech back deliberately so he had the house to himself when he needed to. Even though he explicitly wasn’t invited because his ‘snoring would be irritating’ and ‘would disturb the other listeners’. Sure, it was a convincing case for the others, but she fucking knew he was always awake if he needed to be.

She righted the collar of her suit in front of the mirror and flipped her hair. “Seeing how there won’t be much of a speech without me, I doubt I’ll be missing anything should I arrive late. Say hi to Torao and Tashigi for me. And, please, make sure they don’t break their necks. I’d hate if I had to help getting rid of a naked corpse after a day like this,” she said passing him on her way out. Gods damn it, woman. 

“I’ll do my best. Have fun, creep them out,” he told her walking behind to show her to the door, with the rest of the crew already impatiently waiting for their guest of honor. 

“Fufufufu, of course, I will. I’ll text you when we’re done with the afterparty – should give you enough time to spray the house down with disinfectant,” she said and blew him a kiss over her shoulder.

The front door closed in a heavy thud because Robin really wasn’t subtle if she didn’t want to be. The door closed, house to himself.

Was funny. They’ve all been living together for what now? Six years? And no matter how much they were all bitching about the others’ annoying as fuck habits, and no matter how fucking inconvenient it could be at times, none of them had ever even voiced a wish to move out. Mainly, because this was absolutely perfect. Even to him and to Robin who had spent most of their lives in relative isolation. Might be how they had gotten so close because the others had teased them on their similarities the very minute Robin had invited herself into their little family. Hadn’t taken them long to realise that any denying of their accused relationship only spurred the fucking gossips on more, so they had at some point just fully embraced it. Not that anything would ever come from their whatever the fuck it even was, he’d never stop seeing her as… what? Wasn’t quite a sister, more… actually it felt more brotherly, apart from all the cuddling, but that might just be the family’s influence. Luffy’s influence.

Good thing he’d never actually have to explain his relationship with her to anyone, apart from fucking Curly Brow, of course. Sure as shit, never wanted to ever get into a situation like Luffy, when that crazy chick had fallen for him and demanded for Nami to move out, just because. Fucking ridiculous. He was probably lucky. Nah, he definitely was lucky. Neither Law nor Tashigi particularly cared about his weird-ass living arrangements, and most importantly, didn’t care about each other either. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely ideal either, was it? They knew each other because of him. Because when he’d lost his eye, Law had been there to give him first aid and to explain the situation to the police officer that always came past the club on her rounds. The officer that Robin had already spent fucking ages teasing him about because she was sure she had a crush on him. Turned out Robin knew such things, because she’d also started to tease him about the hot surgeon that kept checking up on him in hospital, even though eyes were not his specialty. Checked up on her too, if he saw her name on a form, but that was about it. They greeted each other, small talk maybe.

Obviously they also knew  _ about _ each other, otherwise they probably wouldn’t even talk. He didn’t do secrets and shit. Had been upfront from the start. They had both started out casual anyways, nothing big, nothing worth getting a name or anything. Was different now. Was why he was fucking nervous now. ‘Cus he wanted both, and preferably at the same time. And he didn’t give a single fuck that it was greedy… Or according to Robin sounded like a whiny four years old wanting all the candy at the register… Wasn’t like she was perfect. Fucking creepy woman. 

Usually, when he was meeting either of the two, he’d be looking forward to it. Hopping under the shower to calm his anticipation and to ground himself for what was to come. Was different now. Fucking needed it to calm his frayed nerves. It shouldn’t be a big deal. It fucking shouldn’t. They had talked about this. In detail. The three of them. Had met in Law’s fancy-ass penthouse, cluttered the formerly sterile kitchen table with take-out boxes, and had talked. Just talked. Like he did with his family and maybe as if they’d been on a date. A secret date, of course, because Tashigi couldn’t be seen with riffraff like them. It had been nice. And kinda… really problematic. None of them had wanted this to be a real relationship thing, had been supposed to just set up a threesome. Just once, for curiosity’s sake. But it had given him a taste of something more, and fuck him if he wouldn’t try and get it. But yeah… was nervous as fuck. This might just be a sex thing now, but it could change fucking everything. Both had told him that the dinner had been fine, that they had enjoyed themselves, but what the fuck would he do if it was only fine in theory and if seeing him with the other would somehow make the relationship real and they’d realise that maybe they weren’t just fine with sharing him? Fucking fuck. He fucking hated this. Being this insecure. What even for? So fucking what if they turned out not liking it? They’d only been casual before. Fucking cunt, get a grip.

Stepped out of the shower, for once actually careful not to drip around too much, because in case he’d have to drag the two around later, he wouldn’t want any slippery pitfalls on his way. 

His room was one of the biggest in the house and the only one on the top floor. Back when they had moved from their tiny Merry residence, which they had rented from Usopp’s girl, to Sunny house it had been unanimously decided, that this would be his because: A. he shouldn’t be bothered by four flights of stairs since he only ever worked out, and B. nobody wanted to hear him snoring all night or grunting in a workout all day. Really fucking convenient because it gave him privacy. What wasn’t all that convenient was that getting Tashigi to the bathroom was a fucking nightmare… or Law for that matter. Fucking ragdolls the both of them. At least Franky had installed him a sink by now.

His room was freshly cleaned, like deep cleaned, not so much because of the things he had planned, they’d stay on the safe side today, but fuck if he wanted to risk a fucking hissy fit from the surgeon about all the hygiene problems. He kinda understood, being a doctor and all, and admittedly, Chopper had begun to develop a similar habit of prissiness the more he had learned, but for fuck’s sake, this would be a lot easier if they could just do it at his place. His place with the cleaning lady. Maybe Brook could hire a cleaning lady when he’s back from his little tour? Nah, he didn’t really want anyone snooping around in his room and definitely wouldn’t want having to explain things to the others… Even though he could probably just blame everything on Robin who’d shut them up with an enigmatic smile that kinda intimidated the others a lot more than his one-eyed glare did. Was a bit jealous about that. 

He put one of Chopper's magic drink concoctions into his little fridge for Tashigi and put one on top for Law. Probably wouldn't need it like they usually do, but better safe than sorry. All else was already in place. He was ready. And just in time for the doorbell to ring. Fucking hell, they were really doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Tashigi jumped a little when she closed her locker and immediately came face to face with her scowling partner.

“I don’t know what the fuck is up with you today, but I’ll drive you wherever the fuck you need to go, because I won’t have you tripping over thin air and falling to your death on my conscience,” Smoker stated. Oh dear, had she been this obvious?

“No, no, it’s quite alright, I’ll take a cab, it was a long day for you too,” she tried to appease him because there really was no way whatsoever that she’d let Smoker anywhere near her plans for the night. Oh god, what would he think of her if he knew? He’d never been particularly happy with her apparently obvious crush on Zoro, over and over reminding her that his background was not one she wanted to be affiliated with. That the higher-ups would not like to see them getting close. Honestly, she loved Smoker like the father she never had, but… it was annoying. It wasn’t like she didn’t know all those things herself. She knew where Zoro came from, they had a fucking file on him. In case he acted up and got back into old habits. 

It wasn’t that Smoker was just a grumpy old man. He wasn’t much older than she was, but his soul was, for sure, and he did understand that she didn’t listen. That Zoro objectively was good for her, calmed her, grounded her, made her happy even. It didn’t stop him from cautioning her every damn day though. 

“If he hurt you, I’ll take him into custody and give him an interrogation like in the good old days,” he threatened with squinted eyes, and she knew he meant it. Usually, he was a very reasonable and just policeman. He really was. In fact, even though he never spoke about it, the whole precinct knew he was only here doing grunt work with them because he was just. Because he did speak up against violence. He never used excessive force, and he had a very good reputation with the citizens in their district. But boy, oh boy, you didn’t want to be her boyfriend. Or lover, or whatever else… 

She guessed Zoro was her boyfriend. Probably. 

It really had started innocent enough. She'd seen him regularly on their rounds through the nightlife district – he’d be the one to explain to her what kind of situation happened in the club when they were called in. Every time. Until he didn’t. Because he’d been the one on the stretcher, while the tall man accompanying him and the medics had barked the details at her in all professional courtesy that was necessary but with just as much haste as the situation warranted. That had been the first time they both had met Law, and the men had become an item soon after. Not that she had known. If she had, she would have clamped down on her growing emotions for him right then and there. It would have never come this far. Nowhere near. No, she hadn’t known because the two idiots had insisted that it was casual, had actually insisted until three weeks ago. 

She had known a bit earlier. The way Zoro had talked about the man. The way the surgeon's eyes would soften when giving her stitches while telling her to be more careful because Zoro would be worried. She’d known. But she’d already been in too deep. 

They had started casual themselves. Because nobody could know that she, a female police officer from a police family, was dating a man that had lived a life of crime in his home country. Oh, wouldn’t they all have had a field day?  _ Women can’t be objective, they think with their emotions… _ She would never hear the end of it if this thing with him came out. They  _ had _ to be casual, and unfortunately, it was a fact that she had a lot of pent up aggression and emotions, and he just knew how to deal with them. And she could be herself with him. 

And still, it had been fine that Law was there, in his life. In the beginning – just because it had been convenient. If they were seen together, if people thought he was gay, it wouldn’t fall on her. She wouldn’t have to worry about rumors or anything because it really was obvious that he was already taken.

What she, unfortunately, hadn’t taken into account was that being seen as the side chick of a former yakuza guy was even worse. So now she was stuck with secrecy, because she couldn’t just leave, because she was in too deep. And because… As much as it might clash with society’s morals, it didn’t feel wrong. It never did. The only thing that felt wrong was that others couldn’t know. That, admittedly, was a bit weird. Because it  _ should  _ feel wrong, at least that’s what she thought. It was a situation that wasn’t accepted… But Zoro had never tried to hide anything. Law knew and seemed to be fine with it, if his interactions with her had been genuine. And he really didn’t seem like the kind of man to pretend. She had arranged herself with this. And somehow, over the past two years, Smoker had come to accept it too.

“I’m fine, thank you,” she declined again, swung her overnight bag over her shoulder and left the precinct, feeling his unhappy scowl on her back every step of the way. 

She understood him. And she appreciated it. She really did. But she was nervous enough already because it might be morally dubious to sleep with a man that had ties to the mob, and it might be condemnable to sleep with a man if he already has a boyfriend, who, by the way, also has ties to the mob of  _ his _ home country… But what would you call it when you had plans to sleep with both of them at the same time? 

With a sigh, she sat down in the cab, scrunched up her nose at the smell. Taking the shower at his place had been a good idea – she wouldn’t feel comfortable with this stench clinging to her all night. She might be paranoid, but just to be safe she asked for the scenic route. As long as they arrived on time, she didn’t care about the rising price, at least she wouldn’t be followed. 

She wasn’t particularly worried about things changing between them. They had met for a messy take-out dinner at Law’s impudently fancy penthouse to talk about this whole thing, which was ridiculous in itself since they’d spent two years dating the same guy without ever actually being in the same room together. Alone, that is… She hadn’t been worried by the gentleness he treated Law with – a bit of teasing about his cleanliness, the little touches. He treated her the same. There was no need for petty things like jealousy. Not when he actually truly seemed capable to love both equally. Not that it had ever been voiced in either relationship. That would mean they admitted it was a relationship. It really truly was a ridiculous situation they were in. 

This had been proof enough to her. That pursuing this thing with Zoro, despite what it would do to her reputation if it came out, was worth it. She had spent months weighing the pros and cons, writing essays on what could make this worthwhile or what could lead it to disaster. So yes, after weeks of brainstorming and mapping their relationship out on her balcony window she was fairly sure that as long as Zoro could treat them equally good she would not have a problem with Law being a part of it.

The only thing for her to do was to hope that Law saw it the same way, that he wasn’t jealous, that he didn’t feel threatened by her. Which very well could be, because, in most of the world, men were supposed to love women. They had never even talked about orientation. Was Law even into women? It didn’t really matter. Zoro knew what they were into, they didn’t have to worry about that. She had studied Law’s list of limits though, meticulously, over and over, for the past week because: A. it was common courtesy; B. as long as Law was happy, nothing bad could happen to them. She knew that Zoro wasn’t superficial enough to just ditch one of them because either turned out ‘better’ than the other in a direct comparison. He didn't seem all that smart most of the time... But even he would have found out if he had a preference after two years. So that meant her objective for the night would be to keep Law as happy and satisfied as possible. 

When the cab came to a full stop a few houses down her actual goal, a house the size she could never afford, she checked her watch. The usual twenty-minute ride had taken a whole of 47 minutes. Just enough to get her thoughts in order. She tipped the driver generously and waited at the curb for him to be out of sight. No vans down the street – it seemed as if the paparazzi really weren’t around when Brook wasn’t in the country. Convenient. That way she could actually use the front door and didn’t have to sneak in via the garage like last time. Seriously, one of these days he’d have to explain to her how such different people had ended up living together. And for this long nonetheless. She made for the house, not the fanciest in the street but the biggest for sure. Her heartbeat accelerated with every step, no matter how much she willed it to calm. 

There really was no need to be this nervous. No need whatsoever. She had nothing to fear. He would not get rid of one of them if this didn... He... He would break up with both of them if one didn’t want the relationship of the other to continue. He would definitely do that, he wouldn’t choose or compromise! No. Deep breaths, Tashigi. Zoro was a good guy. If Law wasn’t alright with this, at least in theory, she wouldn’t be here. How silly that was of her… If he wasn’t sure about it, he wouldn’t have proposed it. And Law… She didn’t know much about him, but she definitely knew that, just as much as Zoro, he didn’t settle or compromise. He would not have agreed to it if he wasn’t comfortable with it. 

She rang the bell and the last hints of nerves immediately calmed when he ordered her in. This would be fine. No, this would be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

He scrubbed his hands in the prep room. The surgery had been a success, obviously. It had been difficult, yes, but to him, it was just difficult enough to keep the synapses that had been firing at lightspeed all fucking day, showcasing one worst-case scenario for the night after another, occupied enough to not drive him completely insane. It had also been just easy enough for him so he wasn’t completely tense and totally spent now. It had been meditation almost. 

But the operation was over now, and he was thinking again. He'd always been a thinker, a tactician, cold and rational, and this whole thing with Zoro was actually completely out of character for him... Especially since there was no security whatsoever. There was no contingency plan for a contingency plan... Just complete and utter chaos, like it always was with the man... Usually, it was refreshing. This time it wasn't. He'd thought about it. A lot. When Zoro had first asked him if he was interested in meeting her, he had declined, he’d already met her... Had taken a scoff and an eye-roll from the man resting his head in his lap to get the meaning behind the question. Was by no means his fault because it really wasn't like the dumbass to dance around a topic like that.

Zoro had straight out told him he wanted to fuck him when he’d been released from the hospital after the eye had healed, and he’d really had an urge to admit him again to have him checked for brain damage. Like who the fuck did something like that? Sure, the situation had been quickly diffused by the creepy lady, who he now knew to be Zoro’s best friend and apparently wing woman. She had laughed it off but still inconspicuously handed him Zoro’s number. So yeah, he was used to the man just outright saying what he wanted, or not saying anything at all. This had caught him off guard. After all, he’d been similarly eloquent when he’d told him that he wanted to tie up the police woman. Had just outright told him that he felt like it, and asked if he’d have a problem with it. As if he could have had a problem with it, they had still just been casual hookups for particularly stressful times. In hindsight, obviously, he should have known that something was changing between them when the other had felt the need to ask if it was alright. He really should have turned tail back then. It wasn’t like him to get emotionally involved with anyone. He didn’t even have friends apart from Bepo… and Zoro’s friends that he now was stuck with. 

And now they’ve been in this routine for two years? Casual hookups that turned to movie nights, and road trips over the weekend, and handholding, as if they were an actual couple. But it was fine, because he knew Zoro had a woman. It was still casual, they weren’t together, they were still free, and he could still leave if things were to turn disgusting. Because if he were actually attached to the directionless idiot he would actually mind him fucking around, wouldn’t he? Or he wouldn’t? Actually, and surprisingly, he hadn’t given his relationship with the woman much thought. He knew her, saw her on occasion, but other than that? He had never cared about what they did together, until Zoro brought it up. Until he had looked into that stupid nervous grey eye on his lap. And he hated it. What it did to him. Because somehow, all of a sudden, combing through Zoro’s hair while he rested his head in his lap had felt weird. Intimate. Not casual at all. In that moment it had become obvious that this thing they had had a name, that it was special. That he was indeed attached and could not just leave the moment Zoro turned out to be a manipulating bitch. 

“Why,” he had asked, and the man, still way too fucking comfortable on his lap, had shrugged. 

“‘Cuz I want you both.”

It should have made him pause. Should have made him reevaluate. Think. But instead, as if his fling-turned-boyfriend’s stupidity was contagious, he had just agreed to meet up. To talk during dinner and… Seeing them interact… They had acted like they had feelings for each other. They had acted like he and Zoro acted together. He didn’t care much about Tashigi, had no real opinion of her. She was cute, and her clumsiness reminded him of Cora, but that was about it. Oh boy, this would turn out a disaster if she just fell from the bed and straight down the stairs. He had seen some worrisome acrobatics from the woman before, was a wonder she was still alive, to be honest. 

He was done for the day. And no matter how much more iterations of his handwashing ritual he’d go through, the plans wouldn’t change. Not unless he told Zoro he’d changed his mind. Which he hadn’t. Not really. Sure, in direct comparison Zoro could realize that he liked women better than men after all. But that wasn’t really an issue, was it? He wouldn’t be able to compete if it was like that, and  _ if _ it was like that, dense as he could be sometimes, he should have noticed that after two damn years of dating both of them. 

He dried his hands, nodding away the compliments from his fellow surgeons for the successful operation. There was no need to react like this – he’d been able to perform it in his residency. He’d never get how they could be this… easily impressed. He knew he had a certain reputation, he knew that new residents chose the hospital because of him, but all these bootlicking weaklings disgusted him. He might have some special talent, and he may have been born with superior intellect, but, fuck, if it didn’t annoy him that those people just  _ settled _ with inferiority. It was what had originally gotten him to actually dial that number. Zoro never settled, if he had eyes on the price, he got it. And he’d never give a compliment that wasn’t actually deserved or earned. With him, he didn’t have to deal with mindless flattery. Zoro didn’t treat him differently because of his money, his job, or his background. Zoro didn’t give a fuck about any of that, and it was refreshing. Maybe it was because they had grown up in similar circumstances. With all false pretenses and cutthroat conspiracies. 

Just how the actual fuck had an ex-yakuza scored little miss goody two shoes? It wasn’t even meant derogatory, from everything he had seen and heard of her she was just nice. Probably the nicest person he knew, her and Chopper. Neither had one bad bone in their body, and somehow they got close to people like them. It hadn’t bothered him so far. But thinking about it now that actually might turn out to be a problem. She knew who he was – that he had been just as much part of a crime syndicate as Zoro had been was no secret, thanks to the tabloids. But getting in bed with both of them, literally? Might be a step too far. Seeing them together, scars and tattoos might make something real that had just been abstract concept to her so far, and if it was a problem for her? If she wanted Zoro to decide? He’d probably leave them both. Like he said, Roronoa Zoro didn’t settle. All or nothing. Always. 

What would she even be like? He had a hard time imagining her being into the same things they were, she was just too innocent… This was ridiculous. Zoro had talked to him about it, about her, and he was sure he had talked to her the same way. There wouldn’t be surprises. She knew what they were into, and in fact, he knew that they had the same position, filled the same role, so what the fuck was he even worrying about? She would not freak out, because if she would, Zoro wouldn’t have suggested this. Just like him, she’d had two years of getting used to the idea of the other, and she knew who he was. They had met. For fuck’s sake, he checked up on her whenever she was hospitalized. This would be fucking fine.

He showered in the changing room, as if his hands just weren’t raw enough yet. They would be fine. If Zoro liked women better, he’d know by now, and he knew Zoro wouldn’t lead him on. If Tashigi had a jealousy issue, she’d also know by now. If she had an issue with his history, he probably would be shit out of luck, but he knew she was just, so him saving lives on a daily basis should smooth that over. 

There was one problem though. One he couldn’t just explain away, because unlike the others, this one was legitimate. Was he, guarded as he was, really ready to have yet another person see him as raw and vulnerable as Zoro made him? That was the one thing he didn’t know and couldn’t know. He liked to believe that with Zoro around he would be okay. He trusted him enough not to take things too far. They had talked about it. But he wouldn’t know until it was done. What he did know was that he actually wanted to see her fall apart. He wanted to see that Zoro could do that to others, what he did to him, and he wondered if Tashigi was thinking the same.

He dressed in fresh clothes from his locker, low grumble in his throat because he just knew that he would be teased for it in about half an hour. At least the grump had the courtesy of showering beforehand, too. Surprisingly enough, he’d had it from the beginning, even though he had a hunch he had to thank Robin for that and not his upbringing. Should have just fallen in love with her, that would have been easier… and probably more sanitary. 

Out of habit, and maybe to make sure the house was safe, he asked Chopper if he needed a ride, which, as expected, he didn’t need because everyone would be out for the night. Which was good, because he really didn’t feel like having a run-in with their ‘captain’. Fucking grown-up people playing pirates… Zoro needed to get his own place… Which would probably come with Robin, which he wouldn’t mind, but also Luffy, and then all the others, and they’d be back to square one. Wasn’t like he didn’t like the crew at all, but, fuck, if they weren’t sucking the life out of him. In a bad way. 

The drive to the house was quick, actually quicker than he wanted it to be. Everything could happen. This was not his OR. This was madness. He’d come to this country to get away from insanity, and now he dove headfirst into madness. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, meetings with Zoro were supposed to relax him and take the edge off and not give him cardiac arrest from nervousness. Damn, this was like their first time. It kind of was a first time, wasn’t it? 

He startled as his phone rang on his passenger seat, the automatic system answering it on its own.

“Fucking get your ass in here! If you wanted to be stealthy, ya shouldn’t have come in your fancy-ass car, I could hear it from five blocks away.”

Fucking eloquent as ever. He sighed, heartbeat calming, and the tightness in his throat receding. Not for the first time he wondered how easy the man calmed him down. Put him in a state of mind, a calmness, normally only difficult surgeries could.

“Is she already here?” he asked.

“We’re waiting for you.”

This was it. He nodded to himself. Yes, he could do that. It wouldn’t be different from usual, not much. Nothing would happen he didn’t want to happen, and Zoro always knew what he wanted. It would be fine. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was always weird for Law to get buzzed in like this, with nobody at the door. The neighborhood just didn’t look like a place for fancy high tech home improvement. He heard the TV from the upper floor, knew from prior visits where to go. His nervousness spiked again as he climbed the stairs. Wouldn’t show  _ him _ though – the fucking bastard got off on that. He smiled at the cleaning supplies and the huge garbage bag, which made him cringe just a bit, that were cluttering the hallway to Zoro’s room. He appreciated that, especially since he knew the man had cleaned himself, and, as supportive as  _ his _ best friends seemed, Robin had probably watched  _ him _ struggle with the mop laughing on  _ his _ bed while Luffy had just strewn more crumbs. Holy fuck, he needed to be careful. They started to worm their way in just like Zoro had.

They were in the first room that doubled as a living and a training room, snuggled up on the couch, he assumed. Zoro’s head was resting on the back of it, tiny feet, that definitely weren’t  _ his _ , stuck out from one end of the backrest. Law kicked the door closed behind him, earning a feminine yelp and a grunt, but they didn’t give him more attention than that. Of course, they didn’t. Tashigi wouldn’t know what to do with him, and Zoro never made it easy for him. He rounded the couch to find Tashigi’s head resting on Zoro’s lap, her eyes fixed on the TV but her jaw set in tension, and one calloused hand pressing on her shoulder to keep her in place. Zoro tried to hide it, and hid it well, but he could see the same tension in  _ his  _ shoulders. Felt it in his own. Law sat down on Zoro’s other side, smelled the cleaner from the cushions which was absolutely necessary because he knew at least half of what happened on this couch on a regular basis. 

It was awkward. So, so awkward. He didn’t even register the program running on the TV, just heard the other two breathing way too loud, Tashigi shuffling under her towel, definitely not comfortable in this position. He was not a talkative person, but the silence stretching between them all was deafening. His palms got sweaty against his jeans, and that bastard actually enjoyed this, didn’t he? He was on his blind side, but he was sure he’d find the other twinkling in amusement.  _ He _ liked to see him simmer, and probably Tashigi too. 

Usually, he’d be kneeling naked on the floor now. Alone with his thoughts, slowly slipping into the right state of mind while he was pointedly ignored. They had agreed this would be easiest like that because they could be led like that. Under the influence of Zoro’s dominance, they couldn’t overthink. Something he was prone to do. With a deep breath, he forced his shoulders to relax. They’d be fine. 

Tashigi’s shifting stopped too, her breathing evened, slow and deep like his own. He focused on Zoro, like he usually would,  _ his _ presence calm and steady next to him, relaxed, now that  _ he _ got them squirming. It was fascinating how in tune  _ he _ seemed to be with them, showed how well  _ he _ knew them. Just as he was ready to get uncomfortable again, Zoro shifted next to him, hand on the back of his head to turn him towards  _ himself _ , grip in his hair to pull him down, tilt his head back so  _ he _ could tower over him despite their difference in height.  _ His _ kiss was searing and all-consuming, like always. Chapped lips rough on his own, tongue brusque and demanding. Somewhere he heard a tiny gasp of surprise, but didn’t care because who knew for how long he'd get to have this attention?

He could feel her eyes on them, staring, and the staccato of his heart should worry him with his profession, but he didn’t care about that either, focused on the thrill creeping up his spine instead. With a tug on his hair, Zoro pulled him away, saliva dragging between them because Zoro was always messy. On principle, if he had to guess, but damn, if it wasn’t hot. The way  _ he _ stared at him, with so much desire, it was almost searing. Really, none of the earlier hesitation, not a trace of it. With a swallow, he looked away. Down, into big eyes full of doubt and all the hesitation that had he’d seen in Zoro before. Her pupils were so big he could barely see the brown of her irises, her cheeks were flushed, and again he wondered how such an innocent creature had ended up with the demon between them. 

He’d worried one of them would feel left out, but the hand that didn’t have a firm grip on his hair rested casually on her hip, the bunched up towel revealing neatly trimmed black hair.

Blunt nails did the little scratching at the back of his head he liked, encouraging. He chanced a glance back up, knew that to anyone else… no, anyone but them, anyone who didn't know the man,  _ he _ 'd probably look menacing. But he knew better, and so did she probably.  _ He  _ was fucking giddy. And it was so clear.

He unclutched his one hand from the noncommittal black Tee, and with the hand that had rested on a muscled thigh he slid them to the woman's shoulders, guided her up, and she jumped a little. Her brows drawn with obvious confusion, and when he slid one hand to her cheek, she breathed surprised at the softness of his touch. He knew it was nowhere like Zoro's.

Actually, nothing was like it was with Zoro. Her lips were soft, her skin smooth. She opened up for him, allowed his tongue in, just barely met in the middle, not insecure but cautious. Why? She had to know just as much as he did that this was what Zoro wanted, to see them together. This made him forget about the humiliation of having his heart in his throat like a schoolboy on his first date. Made his pants tight instead of his chest.

One rough hand slipped along their cheeks, so familiar it made him lean into the kiss with a sigh, while Zoro just brushed Tashigi's hair behind her ear to see better. He felt his heart drop at the realisation that the touch hadn't been for him. Just like for him, the touch seemed soothing, and she pressed up against him, towel falling as she gripped his shoulder with one hand and presumably steadied herself on Zoro with the other. 

It was weird feeling her tits against him, had been ages since the last time he'd even seen some in a nonsurgical context. It didn't matter though because Zoro sunk deeper into the cushions between them.  _ His _ gaze burning them to cinders while one calloused hand drew encouraging circles on his back under his hoodie,  _ his  _ cock hard and straining against the fabric of his pants next to where he'd rested his hand, very careful not to actually touch what he wasn’t yet allowed to. So he pulled her against him, hands roaming, soft skin stretching over lean musculature, gripping her plump ass in tattooed hands, while she moaned against his mouth, tugging at his hoodie. 

The hand at the small of his back left, leaving him cold and lost for just a moment, before it came back hot and familiar, gripping tight into his hair, pulling him away from the woman. She didn’t even get to whine at the loss, because Zoro was there, filling the void, hungry and demanding, tongue and teeth, and she fucking melted. Mewled into  _ his _ mouth while her hand was still clutched tight into his hoodie. When they parted, she looked utterly ravished. From just a kiss and a tight grip in her hair… and maybe the situation as a whole, and he wondered if he'd looked like this earlier. He was so captivated he hadn't even noticed Zoro's attention shifting to him.

"Wait ‘til you see her cum," Zoro said, and a whole new shade of red flooded her face. He could see what made her so attractive to Zoro – this seeming innocence. Breaking it to reach her true nature. Knew it was similar to what  _ he  _ enjoyed about him. 

Teeth grazed his jaw.

"I wanna fuck her, make her ready for me," Zoro murmured against his skin with a final shiver-inducing nip before leaning back again.Tashigi's eyes went wide at the remark, a deer in the headlights, chanced a nervous look at their shared anchor lounging between them. “And don’t go soft on her.” Hand on her blushing face, fingers gripping her jaw. “She likes it just as rough as you do, don’t you, Tash?”

She nodded, as much as Zoro’s grip allowed, which wasn’t much, he knew from experience. Also knew that a nod wasn’t good enough, and as expected, she received a bit of a shake and a scoff from their man.

“Don’t be shy around him, he’s just as much a filthy slut as you are. Do you like it rough, Tashigi?"

"Yes, sir"

Holy shit. This was it. He'd wondered how Zoro would be with the other. Had wondered how the seemingly naive and innocent woman would react to him, the woman that had been a blushing mess at bare mention of this adventure. Zoro had been right, he didn't have to worry. 

He hooked his hands behind her knees that rested against Zoro's thigh and hauled her up. With a yelp her back collided with the seat of the couch, her hips elevated on Zoro's lap. The one hand that had been gripping her face already resting on her stomach as if they had rehearsed it.

As he stared at the shaven lips between spread legs, he could feel both their eyes on him. One hot, searing and demanding, two anxious and imploring.

"Get on with it."

"It's been a while, don't be a di–" Fuck! He breathed the pain through his nose, fingers digging into smooth, hairless thighs while the burn licked across his ass, even through the thick denim of his jeans. How  _ he _ even got this much force behind the hit from this angle was beyond him, but it was the reason why  _ he _ was in that position, why  _ he _ was above them. So he thanked  _ him _ for the just punishment, apologised for his words and his hesitation and lowered his mouth to where Zoro wanted it to be. 

She tasted like skin and probably whatever cunt was supposed to taste like. Kind of adstringent on his tongue, and in all honesty, he could admit that he preferred the taste of cock with the slight sweetness of precum. 

Her clitoris was this tiny thing hidden between her equally small labia, and for one shameful moment of doubt, he actually wondered if Zoro bothered to go down on her, to try finding it, or just chalked it up as a lost cause. He had no right to question what  _ he _ would and wouldn't do for them.  _ He _ knew what they deserved and what they didn't, and if  _ he _ didn't go down on her, she'd done nothing to deserve it yet. It was simple as that. 

She whined for more, just more, didn’t even ask, as if she wanted the slaps across her tits she got, even though she squirmed away. Gripped her thighs tighter to steady her, he had a job to do, after all. Another moan for more, and peeking over the tuft of wiry black hair, he saw Zoro’s hand dig into the soft tissue of her breast, gripping tight enough for her to cry out. 

“You know better than to demand like that, Tashigi,”  _ he _ said, accentuating the words by tightening  _ his _ grip even further. Pained scream ripped from her throat, before she apologised to them, both of them. Was this what he sounded like? This pathetic groveling mess? He probably did.

“And what the fuck are you doing, Law? Told you to get her ready. She’s easy to please. If she has to ask for more, you’re doing it wrong.”

He sucked on her harder, flicked his tongue just a little bit faster because he knew Zoro deserved only his best behaviour. No matter how inexperienced he was with women, he could not embarrass the other man, had to give his best. But he was pulled away roughly by his hair. Coming to eye level with an expression of pure disgust, contempt even, made his heart clog his throat.

“Are you  _ trying  _ to embarrass me, Law?”

“No, sir,” his voice was so broken. How could  _ he _ think that? He would never ever do that, not on purpose. What good was he if he brought shame to the one person that saw him for who he was?

“Don’t you pride yourself in your hands? Fucking use them!”

With a frantic nod, as much as he could, he agreed, apologised, promised to be better for  _ him _ , knew without a doubt that, just like her, he sounded like a pathetic bumbling mess. He pushed her leg up, vaguely saw it come to rest on Zoro’s shoulder before he cautiously pushed one finger up her slick cunt. She was tight and wet, and warm, and he saw the appeal, would feel fucking good around his cock right now. But he wouldn’t get that, any of that. Not today. Especially not after failing like that. She asked for more again, begged for it, and this time he wouldn’t have to be told twice. He put another finger in, pumping in rhythm with his sucks on her clit, making her mewl, and moan, and shift as much as the rough hand pressing down on her chest allowed. 

He felt her tighten around his fingers, pulsing, while her breath hitched in her throat. A tug on his hair, low familiar hum from above. He got up, pushed away from her in an instant, he couldn’t risk to fuck up another time, and the disappointment in her hooded gaze didn’t matter. It wasn’t her who he needed to please, not really. 

It did seem to matter to Zoro, as  _ he _ turned towards her. A sliver of fear across her face, before she all but toppled to the floor on her knees, forehead against the carpet, before she apologized for being too greedy, thanked him for allowing her as much pleasure as he had. He'd been there, had felt  _ his _ overbearing will press down on him, the horrible fear of disappointing  _ him _ , felt the overwhelming need to please  _ him _ just a few licks ago. She was smart enough not to thank him – after all, following  _ his _ orders was the least he could do.

With a satisfied grunt Zoro got up, hand fisting in Tashigi’s hair to haul her up and drag her along behind  _ him _ . She scrambled and stumbled, but between strands of inky hair he could see the bliss on her face. She followed  _ his _ lead towards the adjourning room as well as she could in her ducked position, while he sat alone and cold on the heated couch, her taste still on his lips. 

His hands balled to shaking fists on his thighs as he looked after them. So he hadn’t been good enough. What good was all his money and reputation if he couldn’t properly please  _ him? _

“Move it, I ain’t gonna wait for you.”

Happiness exploded in his chest, giving him more of a rush than any of his surgeries ever could. He hadn’t disappointed, had still pleased  _ him _ . Hurrying over to them, his legs were shaking as much as his hands did. They shouldn’t, everything was fine, wasn’t it? He dropped to his knees where he stood as soon as he heard the order. Good and obedient as he was, right in the door frame with perfect view to the bed.

He could see Zoro, big and menacing as he was, standing next to the bed, Tee forgotten on the floor. 

It was weird, usually  _ he _ didn’t undress. He wasn’t worth seeing  _ him _ naked like that. Was Tashigi worthy? 

His palms were clammy with insecurity, his comfortable hoodie suddenly itchy and suffocating. It was wrong to wear more clothing than  _ him _ .  _ He _ shouldn’t look so vulnerable, while he was sti– No. Zoro was many things, but vulnerable wasn’t one of them. If anything, losing the shirt made  _ him _ look more menacing, with the scars marring his skin. One thick and jagged crossing  _ his _ whole torso – he would love to touch it, kiss it, lick it… but it wasn’t his place. His place was wherever Zoro wanted him to be, not where he wished to be, his place was on the cold wood floor watching how  _ he _ soothed her probably aching scalp with soft touches and praised her for how well she's done so far, spreading her legs for the pathetic mutt watching them just because  _ he _ 'd told her to.

Zoro rose to his full height, towering over the slip of a woman sitting on the bed. He'd always felt small against  _ him _ , no matter that he had the audacity to be taller, but she… she was tiny. Her toned musculature didn't matter when compared to the beast. The big calloused hands could probably reach all the way around her waist. 

With shaking hands she unbuckled the belt and flipped open the buttons, pulled the pants down with nervous fingers. She better savour the feel of  _ his _ scarred skin, but he couldn't help the churning in his gut. It should be him. He should be the one who got to run his tongue along those bulging veins, lick the precum from the head. Hadn't he been good enough? Why were those strong hands not clasped around his head, why wasn't he the one gagging on that glorious cock, why wasn't his nose buried in green pubes until he tapped on Zoro's thigh?

Instead, he was forced to watch. Look at the heaving of her chest, the tears streaming down her cheeks, the muscles moving under  _ his _ skin as  _ he _ held her struggling head in place. The thick strings of saliva tying delicious cock to plump lips. Had to listen to her choking, to  _ his _ low hum of content, the fucking praise she got for doing so good. How proud  _ he  _ was of her for enduring  _ his _ cock so long, so deep... Fuck, it should have been him. And he could have done better than her! 

His fists trembled behind his back while his molars ground together in a desperate attempt to hold back all those pathetic whimpers and pleas. He had no right to ask for more. He'd have to take whatever scraps he'd be deemed worthy of in the end.

"Ya jealous, Law?"  _ his _ voice a guttural grunt, eye focused on him alone, all the while relentlessly pushing down her throat.

"Yes, sir." He hadn't known his voice had become so... pathetic. A choked mess as if he'd been the one allowed to suck on  _ his _ cock.

"Colour?"

Oh no, he knew he could end this. Anytime he wanted, but despite the tears burning in his eyes, he also pulsed hard and uncomfortably against the tightness of his pants.

"Green, sir."

He got it. That appreciative hum from the back of Zoro's throat, and it bloomed in his chest as if he wasn't forced to watch  _ him _ fuck another.

"Good, if you behave like a good boy, you might get a taste of me after all. Eyes on us."

Oh yes, please. "Yes, sir!"

Zoro pulled back from her mouth, her eyes bulging, chest heaving, hacking a cough, but the biggest damn smile on her face he'd seen all night. 


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't let her catch her breath. Just turned her around, pushed her head on the bed, and she wondered if he'd make it look so effortless with Law too. If he could manhandle the tall man as easily as her. Of course he could, their size didn't really matter, they were both small compared to him, he made them small. It didn't matter though, Law wouldn't get any of this. Not today. This man that made it on the covers of gossipy magazines and medical journals alike. The man that had been voted as one of the country's most eligible bachelors in the medical field – whoever even came up with those surveys – until he'd been seen holding hands with the man that was rubbing his cock against her folds, telling her to beg for it. She did, begged for him to fill her up with his delicious cock. 

The simple fact that Zoro had chosen her over that man, this remarkable man, made her feel much more powerful than she had any right to feel. Not while she was pushed into the covers with one swift, hard thrust that made her moan and cry because she liked it when he took her from behind like a dirty little slut, his obedient little slut. Fucked her hard and deep, the way she liked it, brought her up to the very edge with the tip of his cock, always scraping where she needed it, his fingers buried into the hollows of her hips, sure to bruise. Fucked her until her feet tingled and her toes curled while her belly coiled and her limbs grew cold with ecstasy. Fucked her hard until she clenched around him, fucked her hard until he didn't. Until he just stopped moving. 

He kept her head pressed down, so she had to look at the renowned surgeon kneeling on the floor. Anguish was visible in his features, the silent tears of desperation and want running down his cheeks. The sight was pathetic, heartbreaking almost. This man was a far cry from the proud, arrogant surgeon she'd seen in the magazines. She didn't dare close her eyes to the image though, just like him. Zoro wanted them to see how they'd look, simple as that.

"Ain't he just the prettiest little thing? Crying like that? Ya feel his eyes on you? Wishes I'd be balls deep up his ass instead of your cunt. C'mon, move those hips, woman, don't make me regret picking you over him."

She gasped in a sudden realisation, the cold grip of despair around her heart, the same she could see in Law's eyes. She was really no less pathetic than him. Was groveling just as much for Zoro's approval as the surgeon did. How could she marvel at what his colleagues and patients would think if they saw him like this? How could she question that? What would  _ her  _ colleagues and the good citizens of this city think if they saw  _ her _ like this? Pushing back against unyielding hips, straining on the tips of her toes to take him as deep as she possibly could, begging him for more. Begging for what he'd given before, begging for more even though she  _ knew _ that she had done nothing to earn it yet. Begging for more even though he already gave her more than she deserved.

Disgusting.

His big hands rest lazily on her hips, he was done manhandling her, done giving her attention, just stood there, letting her chase an orgasm they both  _ knew _ she’d never get without him. Without his permission. And she loved it. Keened at every soft caress, even though she knew she only got this soft side of him because of the man weeping on the floor, watching. He should beg for it. Zoro was strict but also generous – if Law begged properly, she was sure he’d give him something! Did he try to hold onto his dignity? How foolish, they both had handed that over two years ago! 

Her calves burned – the difference in size that looked so pretty in the mirror wasn’t doing her any favours. If she could just reach– No. No, she couldn’t. She would get her orgasm through him alone, she didn’t have any right to touch herself! 

She just wasn’t strong enough to keep this up, she knew it was futile – this attempt, pushing herself on his cock like that, even though she didn’t have the strength nor the stamina to get either of them to completion, not from this angle at least. Not from this far below him.

“Please..” she whined and yelped when the hand that had rested on her hip promptly came down hard on her ass. How could she be that stupid?

“Please what?”

“Please, sir.” 

A grunt above her, “What is it?”

“Please fuck me, sir,” she pleaded.

“Oh, so my cock alone isn’t enough for a greedy slut like you? Shouldn’t you just be happy you’re not in his position right now?” he asked, and the cold dread washed over her again. No, she wouldn’t want that. Having to watch them like that! Watching Law drool into the pillows while her face was wet with tears of neglect! A sob tore from her throat without a chance to stop it, and she begged for him to  _ please, please, please _ not leave her like that. In such a pathetic state. She didn’t even care about how her words made Law wince as he was looking up at them. The pupils of his amber eyes so big she could barely make out the colour anymore, his jeans so tight she almost feared they’d burst. 

Her mouth clamped shut the moment the low rumble of Zoro’s chuckle reached her ears. 

“Aren’t ya getting a bit ahead of yourself, Tashigi?” he asked and pulled out, leaving her cold, and her trembling legs just short of caving in under her weight. His hand tight in her hair, he dragged her upper body off the bed – the same sharp tug as earlier when he’d pulled her into his bedroom, but this time accompanied by loss instead of anticipation. He let her crumble next to Law, who didn’t even shift. 

“Ya know,” Zoro drawled, “from up here, both of you are just pathetic cunts, waiting and begging for me to give you the time of the day. So maybe, ya shouldn’t speak that lowly of him. You are the same to me.”

She should feel bad about this. When he talked down to her like that. To them. But she didn't. They were the same to him. He did not differentiate. He loved them equally, and he treated them differently because they needed different things. How horrible she'd been. How truly despicable! What right did she have to pity Law? No right whatsoever! They were the same. She was no better than him! So she put her forehead to the floor again and begged for his forgiveness, for being out of line, for being too full of herself.

He crouched down before her, with pants already pulled back up over his hips when he yanked her up by her hair.

“Did ya think I treated you special just because you’re a woman? Look at how obedient he is! That’s what's gonna get you that orgasm you hope for, not whatever happens to be going on between your legs,” he snarled in her face before getting up again, letting her crumble to the floor, and went to stand behind Law. One calloused hand stroking the surgeon’s cheek who just seemed to bloom at the gentle touch and leaned into it. 

Zoro bent and pulled the irritatingly yellow hoodie from the complying body, revealing black ink stretched over the lean muscle, white scars as a crass contrast to the black lines, irregular purple and yellow specks all over so different from the crisp black planes. He was beautiful, frail in comparison to the demon behind him but beautiful nonetheless. She shouldn’t have felt superior to him. 

Blunt nails scratched over the tattooed chest, catching at one nipple which made a shiver erupt all over Law. Bright red on his cheeks, she could see how much he wanted to avert his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't have to show her how weak Zoro made him, but he didn’t. Because, unlike her, he was indeed obedient and didn’t dare to move without permission. Unlike her, Law didn’t fight the dominance, he thrived on it. Didn’t have anything to prove. Had to be nice. This was why she liked the ropes so much, because they helped her let go, because they held her together instead. It had to be nice to just let go because of him alone. 

“Apologize,” he ordered, and his voice did not leave room for questions as his fingers opened Law’s belt buckle and flipped open the button. Law gasped when one big hand reached inside his underwear to, no doubt, firmly wrap around his cock to pull him free. A hiss at the two pumps along his shaft and a sharp nip at his ear. 

"Use your mouth like you mean it."

She did. Swallowed the offered cock and buried her nose in black pubes that were considerably better trimmed than Zoro's but also a lot more wiry, not that it mattered. Not when she could see the amusement on Zoro's face from the corner of her eye as he feasted on Law's confusion. The insecurity that came from foreign lips around his cock, pleasure received from someone else. Was it as uncomfortable for him as it had been for her in the beginning? The thrill of not knowing how to react to the foreign touch?

She'd show him how futile it was to fight against his enjoyment. How wonderful it was to succumb to his wishes… Law had to know right?

She sucked him harder, deeper, sloppy and let Law's strangled moans and Zoro's praise on how well he was doing guide her. It was fine that she didn't get praised, she knew she'd lost her chance for that. By assuming she was better than Law, she didn't deserve pleasure anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

He held Law's back against him, one hand scratching his scalp while he told him how well he'd done to endure and follow his orders. He'd been so quiet watching them, not once taking his eyes off them, barely even cried at the neglect of his own pathetically pulsing cock. There was no need to focus on Tashigi. Didn't have to control her, she knew what she had to do, what she'd done. How she had to try to repent. He'd trained her well in that regard, she took Law all the way down her throat, staying there ‘til she started to choke and then some. 

Saw Law's fingers twitch – poor man didn't know what to do with them, too overwhelmed with the novelty of the situation. Couldn't blame him, had been two years since he'd received a blowjob like this. A blowjob where he didn't know with certainty that it wouldn't lead to an orgasm.

But Law had done well, hadn't chickened out, hadn't tried to hide how fucking weak he was. He took one tattooed hand to rest it on Tashigi's head.

"Come on, use her, you earned it," he coaxed and was rewarded with a huge blush and a startled gasp of the other man. Yeah, the bar hung low today, and Tashigi better not complain. Had had her chance too. Hadn't used it, in fact, had fucked it up twice over. Did she really think she was better than Law just because they acted differently? Nah, was carried away by the moment probably, but he did put it on his list for later because right now it didn't matter. Not when Law finally remembered he had hips to use and cautiously began to thrust into her wet mouth, Law's head resting back against his shoulder, nose buried in the crook of his neck.

The skin surrounding the black ink flushed with excitement, tattooed fingers knotting tight in her hair.

Despite his height, the commanding presence he exuded in the hospital, Law always felt small against him. What he hadn't expected was that it would make Tashigi seem even smaller than she was already. Her naked form almost vanished between the surgeon's still clad thighs, her tear-streaked face tiny between big, nimble hands. Fuck, he barely got to see her like this when he had her in that position. Fucking beautiful, both of them, desperate as they were. Tashigi doing her best to get Law to orgasm before the muscles in her neck tired, Law desperately trying to hold off as to not defile a place that was meant for him alone, chest heaving, hips staggering, more trying to get away from the delicious suction of her mouth than anything else. That wouldn't do. Scratched along the surgeon's side as he knew Law liked and got a heavy moan against his neck. 

Was difficult. So fucking difficult. A lot harder than he had anticipated originally, because he knew them. Inside and out, knew what made them tick, and with Law especially, sometimes better than he did himself. Wasn’t like the surgeon wanted to actually deal with his emotions and shit. He knew exactly what they needed. Unfortunately, they needed very different versions of himself, to treat them equally he had to treat them differently, and how the fuck was he supposed to do that? Couldn’t kick Law around like an unwanted puppy, humiliate him like a piece of shit, the way he deserved, with Tashigi around. Would make her uncomfortable. Had felt it earlier, when Law had watched them before she’d become all cocky and shit – she’d felt so bad for him. Tashigi with her fucking helper complex, she had wanted for Law to get some of his attention. 

What had he been thinking? Not much, outside the fact that it would be fucking hot to see the two pleasure each other on his orders… And it was true. Seeing Tashigi’s lips stretch around Law’s cock was just as much of a treat as seeing Law between her thighs. But fuck, if he knew what to do with them. Couldn’t give Tashigi the tender discipline he usually did either. Not really, would make Law feel weird and out of place to see him like that. Fucking damn. Had settled on some in-between that hopefully would reach both of them. And they reacted nice enough, but Tashigi , sure as fuck, had felt his insecurity. Wouldn’t act up like she had otherwise. She must have noticed that he had held back. That he’d tried to rein in something much darker than what was suitable for her.

Neither of them was better or worse, obviously, just different. He appreciated both. Just didn’t quite know how to treat them at the same time. Fucking hell, they better not be disappointed. Nah, they wouldn’t be. Was fucking right, he  _ did _ know them both. Might not get it completely right this time, but he'd get more chances. He was sure about that. With how fucking wet Tashigi had been, how she'd let go to beg for him under Law's scrutiny. Showing a side of hers she always had to hide and bottle up in front of others. 

Law was a bit more difficult, he'd been insecure with Zoro's leniency. Was used to much harder treatment. Needed harder treatment, needed to work for his praise. But it was fine now. He'd endured, had waited and gotten used to this form of guidance. Strained against him, panting against his neck.

No, this was as perfect as it could be.

"Can't… pl–"

How weak his voice was. How desperate. Fuck. Pulled Tashigi off Law's cock just in time to get a strangled whimper instead of an orgasmic moan. Couldn't make it too easy for him.

"One more," he let him know before pressing Tashigi back down against Law's red hot cock. She opened up for him easily, but he could see the fatigue in her pleading eyes. Fine. No need to punish her this way. Buried his teeth in the surgeon’s shoulder, earned him a cry and a sharp jerk of Law's hips up Tashigi’s mouth. He sucked the skin, licked the sharp indentations his teeth had left. Pressed down on one bruised forearm from where he’d held him down last week. Had Tashigi noticed? The blue and yellow on his skin? That it suited him just as well as it suited her? The only difference being that she hid them under her uniform, under long shirts and pants, even in summer, while Law just wore them like he wore his tattoos. Didn’t matter to Law what the others thought, the world was beneath him. And still, he was his obedient little slut begging for release.

Back arched, Law pressed Tashigi closer all the while begging for her to stop before it was too late, before she forced him to disobey his orders, voice dripping desperation.

She timed it herself this time, struggled out of Law's white knuckled hold, panting almost as much as the surgeon himself. Fuck, they were hot together. Both so very desperate in their own way. And he'd managed to fail them. Both of them, but Tashigi most of all. 

She obviously should have known better. He had trained her better than that, of course he had. And she sure as fuck had known that he doesn't differentiate. Obviously he sometimes was more in the mood for one or the other, but it was only ever because of what they were into. He wouldn't want to lose either of them, and that… that, even in the spur of the moment, Tashigi would feel better than Law… that was on him. 

Was him who put them in this situation. Tashigi, sure as fuck, didn't deserve an orgasm after getting all cocky like that, but actually, neither did he. Were his responsibility, trusted him to keep them safe, and fuck, if he didn't own up to his mistakes. 

Law was different. He deserved everything he got. Had been so good in this new situation, stuck to what he’d learned. Told him that too, and he felt the surgeon’s ego grow with the praise as Law’s shoulders squared up against him even while he leaned back further to get closer. 

Scratched his scalp again – he’d done so good – and focused his gaze on Tashigi. Pathetic, still heaving from that bit of cocksucking. Should be fucking used to it by now. She snapped to attention the moment she noticed his eye on her, like she fucking should.

“Don’t spill.”

Law’s head jerked to look at him. Confusion on her face, hurt, regret – damn fucking right. 

“But–”

“But fucking what, Tashigi? Are you too good for his cum? You are the same,” he said, this time taking great care to articulate each fucking word because, for fuck’s sake, she better fucking internalize it now. She apologized, because, of course, she wasn’t better, of course, she accepted whatever decision he made. Of course, he knew best. 

Fuck. Sure, he knew what was best for them. Also knew that he definitely did not deserve that orgasm himself, no matter how much his cock was straining in his pants. 

Tashigi had never been one to follow unreasonable demands – got enough of that in her job already – but she went back to sucking that cock with just as much vigor as before, and it did alleviate the tension in his shoulders somewhat. Obviously, she’d been surprised originally, but she understood, and he would do his best to make this quick. Was his own fault as much as hers.

Law tensed when he reached around to cup his balls – understandably so, wasn’t always all that gentle with them, and fuck, if it wasn’t tempting, but Law deserved this. He’d done so well. 

Law kept panting against his neck, one tattooed hand fisted in her hair, back arched high. 

He shifted to the side, lowered the surgeon’s head carefully on his thigh – needed to fucking see him with his pretty blush and clenched jaws. Felt his balls tighten in his hand, right when he started to beg for his release, curses on his lips when he drew it out.

His hand was fucking wet with her saliva, as she blew Law sloppy, how he liked it. His pants were too fucking tight.

“Fuck, please, I–” 

“You what, Law?”

A heavy grunt from his throat, head tossing and turning as he did his best to try and hold back, to gain just enough control to ask properly. Fucking gorgeous.

“May– may I please? Cum, sir?”

“Cum.”

Law did, gloriously so. He looked always so drained and exhausted, exasperated when Luffy was close, but when he came, he looked fucking radiant. The black and blue, probably. Ecstasy made him look his actual age, for a change.

Tashigi held down, stayed where she was, while Law’s cock pulsed inside her mouth with every tiny spurt of cum. She plopped off when Law fell back, an exhausted heap of a man resting against his thigh, just barely managing a “thank you”. Fucking ragdoll indeed.

Deserved it too.

"Take his pants off," he told Tashigi, and she scrambled to comply, pulled the way too tight jeans down the surgeon's thighs, and no matter her hurry, she was still a lot gentler than he would ever be. Damn fucking skinny jeans. 

As soon as she was done, he hooked his arms under the limp body to lay him down on the far side of the bed. The man was barely even awake, wouldn't be long until he either fell asleep or would try to get a distance. Couldn't do close after play, was way different from Tashigi in that regard. 

She still knelt on the floor where he'd left her. He grabbed her bottle from the fridge in passing and sat down on the bed in front of her. She hurried to face him, cheeks puffed, more than probably necessary for that bit of cum. 

"Swallow."

She did, audibly so. Cleared her throat and coughed a bit but didn't complain. Good. She took the cool bottle with a devout 'thank you', still way too far in her role.

"Tash," he started when she bowed back down after drinking down the taste, and she jerked back up as if burned. 

Looked up at him with wide brown eyes. "But what about you?"

Shook his head. "'s fine, I'm good."

Her eyes swam in fresh tears as soon as confusion lifted. Fuck, the way she'd reacted to her name he'd hoped it would be easy getting her back. 

Tears spilled, and she threw herself to the floor at his feet, begging for forgiveness, because she knew it was because of her, because she had fucked it up, because she had embarrassed him, failed him, disrespected him. 

"You did," he agreed, and she sobbed like a fucking child. She was always so dramatic, but also, when the actual fuck had she slipped like that? He bent down to put his hand on her head, she quieted instantly. "Paid for it, too. 's fine, Tash, you did good."

Soothed her wailing. Still, she apologized some more, promised to be better for him next time, and it didn't fucking matter how not perfect this had been, hearing her talking about a next time? Made him fucking giddy. Pulled her up to him, to let her curl into his side with Law at her back, just to give the man as much distance as he could. 

This. This could have been much worse. Pulled the comforter up to cover as much of Tashigi as possible and as little of himself or Law. Fucking difficulty with their differences really never stopped, did they? Didn't matter though, he'd get used to it. He'd have other chances.

The calming warmth of content settled in his guts with Tash snuggled to his side, one hand clutched with Law's. He wasn't surprised – she needed this closeness everytime, was just natural that she'd want Law close too. Surprised him Law complied like that though, with how fucking long it usually took him to get sociable again. Seemed that only applied to him, though. Just as well, really, as long as they were happy, he was. 

A phone buzzed in the adjoining room. Tash's. Like Law, she never silenced it. Could be an emergency, and he knew she'd want to see it, no matter how annoyed the grumble against his chest was. So he freed himself from her hug that really was just short from being as constrictive as Luffy's… Fucking damn, he could swear the idiot was a snake sometimes. 

Took her phone from her purse, dutifully ignoring all the clutter she carried around with her everyday, and returned without looking at the caller ID.

Hadn’t been gone for more than a minute, but came back to find his subs wrapped around each other, half asleep. Hadn’t expected that. Law really wasn’t the cuddly type, and sure as fuck, not this shortly after being bare, but he seemed content like that, with her arms around him and her nose buried in his chest. Couldn’t help the smile at just how confused Law looked, brows furrowed while drowsily staring at the crown of her head, even while he tightened his arms around her. 

“Should have warned ya, she latches on to body heat like a fucking mosquito,” he chuckled and slipped back in bed with them.

Law blinked a few times, could see the gears turning as he evaluated the situation. “I don’t mind,” he finally answered, not even bothering to hide his own surprise.

Phone had stopped ringing while he’d stared at them like some lovestruck idiot, but a text came in instead, tossed it in the tiny space between her and Law, which startled her awake.

"What is it?" Zoro asked at her amused grunt, and only half turning away from Law, she thrust the unlocked phone in front of his face, as if she didn't fucking know by now.

"Fuck off, you know I can't read that from this close," he said, brushing her hand away, and got a tired chuckle from the other side of the bed.

"Just how bad does your luck have to be that you don't only lose an eye but also the better of the two?"

"Fuck you, Law," he barked at the jab and chose to ignore the grumbled 'if only'. Maybe he’d been too gentle with him because, fuck, if that wasn’t the fastest he’d ever recovered from being his obedient little pet, back to being a snarky little bitch. "I'll have you know I have great fucking luck."

"Why? Because the blade didn't nick your brain? Not too sure about that," he shot back, and wasn't that fucking rich? Pushed off the bed on his elbows to get a good look at the snarky little bitch. Gave the man a few seconds to get nervous at the sudden attention.

"Nah, 'cuz it handed me a little slut to play with," he said and got the instant gratification of blood shooting to the other man's cheeks. Served him fucking right. But Law turned towards his nightstand nonetheless, maybe just so he didn't have to show that adorable blushy face to Tash more than necessary, and handed him his glasses. 

"Fucking nerd," Law grumbled, back still to him but flipping through the pages of the book on his nightstand.

"Are you really one to talk, top of his field surgeon with a whole fucking room dedicated solely to his coin collection and that damn Soba-warrior comic," he shot back and was promptly smacked in the face with the psychology textbook.

"It's 'Sora - warrior of the sea', dumbass, has fuck all to do with soba! It's got a very complex plot, I'll have you know!"

He really had a mind to remind him that with that type of behaviour he could kiss his orgasm good bye for fucking years, but Tashigi laughing between them stopped him short.

"You two are adorable," she chuckled, handing the book back to Law and her phone to him. He plopped back down in the pillows, argument forgotten. At least neither of the two had suggested he only used the books for his weight training, unlike a certain dumbass cook had. Seemed like their conditioning did work good enough.

Text was from fucking Smoker… should have known. Wasn't surprised that he'd threatened castration with a rusty knife either. 

Tash cuddled close. "Don't worry, he's just protective."

He scoffed, wasn't worried. Knew she could stand her ground but, sure as fuck, didn't mind that her partner had her back in any situation. 

"'s fine," he said, but felt his earlier insecurity rise again. Fuck.“I mean. This  _ is  _ fine, right?”

Tashigi chuckled, hummed and got more comfortable on his chest, while Law’s thin, long fingers laced through his, before he could wrap the arm Tashigi lay on around her. 

“Idiot,” the surgeon grumbled.

Yeah. Was fucking perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humongous thanks go to [nntssy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nntssy/pseuds/nntssy) for beta reading this mess of a fic because holy fuck it was unintelligible at some times. Most comments? “Which one?” and “The he thing again”. Yep definitely would be a mess without nntssy, you really can't thank them enough!  
> Other thanks go to [Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars) because she helped me a lot figuring out the dynamics of the three and supported all the sneaking I did! And as with everything I write, a huge thank you to SomethingGhosty. We had tremendous fun figuring out this Modern AU.
> 
>  **Sidenote:**  
>  This last chapter really was a bitch and I did have a moment where I really wanted to say fuck it because, for the life of me, I couldn’t get the part from when Tashigi was dragged in front of Law to them lying on the bed and being all nice and cuddly and you have to thank Luna and my braincell that I didn’t just tie it up like this:  
> 
>
>> "Law came hard, buckets worth of cum bursting forth, covering Tashigi head to toe. The sight was so hot he came in his pants"
> 
> Inu, I truly hope you enjoyed your gift even with this kind of anticlimactic end. Your comment's so far brought real joy to me.
> 
>  **Everyone else!** Thank you for giving this incredibly niche and personalized piece of writing a shot! I know so far it's only 16 kudos and those include friends and all, and I also assume half my hits are Inu rereading, but the fact that there were still some people out there enjoying this is really nice! Thanks for giving me a chance!
> 
>  **Another sidenote:**  
>  Of course, Zoro had his phone on silent so he didn't hear Robin warn him. The moment Luffy woke them all up by jumping on the bed and asking them if they wanted to share a midnight snack with him since now Law and Tashigi were obviously part of the family, they unanimously decided that next time they'd meet at Law's place.


End file.
